


We Could Live a Life Full of Color

by justaglitch



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, I just love them, Low-key, M/M, Mention of Death, Relationship Study, could be read as platonic or slash, matcha blossom, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaglitch/pseuds/justaglitch
Summary: A closer look at Matcha Blossom through the years.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	We Could Live a Life Full of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Lucy" by Still Woozy. 
> 
> One of my favorite songs! Go listen!

The first time they meet is in elementary school. 

Kojiro is exactly the kind of kid you’d expect him to be. He’s playful, and mischievous, and draws people toward him like a magnet. Kaoru is entirely the opposite. He’s meticulous, and prefers to spend time on his own rather than with other people. 

This is why, despite attending the same school for three years, the two never interact much. It’s close to graduation, when flowers begin to bloom, that this changes.

Once the school bell rings, Kojiro packs up his bag quickly. He needs to buy his brother a birthday gift for the upcoming week, and he still doesn't have anything. He runs past the school gates, only slowing when he sees something shining out of the corner of his eye. Upon closer inspection, it’s a beautiful red stag beetle. He picks it up. It’s a large one, around half the size of his hand. This could do, he just needs a nice jar, and…

Kojiro hears footsteps and looks up. It’s a boy with short pink hair and sharp golden eyes. Kaoru, Kojiro thinks he remembers. The boy has a disgusted look on his face as he walks by, shooting a judgemental look at the insect. 

Kojiro takes the natural course of action and decides to chase Kaoru around with the beetle. Kaoru yelps and starts hitting him with his bag. 

“Disgusting insect!”

It’s hard to tell whether he’s referring to the beetle or the boy.

Kojiro ends the day with grass stains on his clothes, bruises on his skin, and a huge smile on his face.

That was  _ fun. _

-

Things are a bit different after that. 

The two spend the majority of their time together-- hurling insults, wrestling, and arguing. They find that they have exactly one thing in common: skateboarding. They don’t agree on that, either. 

Kojiro insists that the point of skateboarding is to be free and that calculations make it boring and predictable.

Kaoru says that’s just his excuse for being such a dumb gorilla.

They’re the only two in their grade that show any interest in the sport, though, so they gravitate toward each other. Every day, they meet up to skateboard, often spending the whole time riling each other up with mocking jabs and nicknames.

Before they know it, they become part of each other’s routine.

-

It’s middle school now, and nobody quite knows what to make of the odd duo.

Despite how they constantly insult, hit, and annoy each other, they spend each day together without fail.

Kojiro still is well-liked amongst girls and guys both-- with his popularity, it’s a surprise that he doesn’t seem to be in a relationship.

He flirts, but whenever he gets confessed to he just says, “I’m sorry. I’m not looking for a relationship. I don’t have the time.”

He really doesn’t. Not when every waking hour is spent with Kaoru.

Kaoru brings it up one day.”Why does  _ your majesty  _ turn everyone down, anyway? You get asked out quite often.”

“Why, jealous?” Kojiro teases.

“As if. Maybe if you said yes to someone you’d spend less time bothering me.”

He notices that Kojiro never really answers the question.

-

It’s high school, and everyone has learned to accept that Kojiro and Kaoru come as a pair.

It’s always ‘Kojiro and Kaoru’ now. Showing up at school together, skating around the city after school, even sharing Kojiro’s bento on the roof at lunchtime.

(“Your cooking isn’t bad. Give me some tomorrow.” 

“What? I’m not making you a bento!” 

“Then I’ll just eat yours.”)

One guy doesn’t seem to get the memo. 

One moment Kaoru is talking to Kojiro about the newest skating magazine, the next he’s being caged against a wall by the arms of a tall, smirking brunette. Kojiro puts a hand on the guy’s shoulder but gets shrugged off.

“You’ve got some nice hair, princess. Call off your dog--” he jerks a thumb in Kojiro’s direction-- “and we can go have some fun.”

“Don’t call me that, I’m a guy.”

“Are you sure?” The brunette jeers. “I can check for you.”

Suddenly there’s a fist in his face, and it’s Kojiro’s. His punch knocks the guy back long enough for the pair to run out of sight.

Kaoru gives him an unreadable look before peering down at Kojiro’s split knuckles.

“I could have handled it myself, you know. You really don’t know how to throw a punch.”

He cleans and bandages Kojiro’s hand anyway, and they don’t bring it up again.

-

Kojiro’s grandmother dies.

It’s been a long time coming, and he’s known that. He would say that he isn’t ready, but he doesn’t think he  _ ever _ would have been ready.

Kaoru is exactly what he needs. They sit together silently outside. It’s a deceivingly beautiful day, sunny like when they first officially met. Kojiro kind of wishes it would rain or something.

Kaoru doesn’t say anything. He’s never really had to. 

It’s funny. The things they say to each other don’t matter in the slightest; they spend their time pointlessly bickering and hurling immature insults.

What they do, though, how they act… it’s clear that they rely on each other. Maybe a little too much. 

So right now, words wouldn’t really do much for them.

They’re just near each other. And that’s enough.

-

It doesn’t matter how many fights they get into. Somehow, they always end up hanging out anyway. They have a sort of unspoken understanding that they can put aside any issues when they pick up their skateboards.

When they graduate, it just seems like the obvious choice to move into houses near each other. It’s natural for Kaoru to join Kojiro most days in his restaurant, ordering a drink and striking up a conversation. Sometimes Kojiro will show up at Kaoru’s calligraphy showcases, applauding with a cheeky smile.

They still skate, especially at the top-secret nighttime race known as ‘S’. Kojiro loves the rush, seeing Kaoru half-lit by lanterns with his hair streaming out behind him. The two of them race frequently, and it just feels right; Kojiro thinks that his place really is at Kaoru’s side on his skateboard.

A newbie who goes by Snow catches their interest when he beats Shadow in his first beef. He and his friends Reki and Miya run into Kojiro and Kaoru multiple times outside of ‘S’. 

The more time they spend together, the more their little group starts to feel like a ragtag family.

He finds that he doesn’t really mind that this is what his life has become. Kojiro looks to his left, where Kaoru is lecturing the kids about proper turn angles.

Yeah, he doesn’t mind at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts! Did the lack of dialogue make it boring?
> 
> If you got this far, thanks for reading!!  
> Glitch signing off!


End file.
